


Wishes

by Eloquy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquy/pseuds/Eloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to tell Lestrade some important things.</p>
<p>He also might be drunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(It's just New Year's fluff, nothing more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the texting part makes sense.  
> 'Saint Jude' (the saint patron of lost causes) is Lestrade's ID in Sherlock's phone.  
> 'Git' is Sherlock's equivalent in Lestrade's phone.
> 
> Otherwise, happy New Year!

 

**[00:23 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Hppy nEy year.

 

**[00:24 - To ‘Git’]** Sherlock, are you drunk?

 

**[00:25 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** No.

**[00:25 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Yes.

**[00:25 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** maybe.

**[00:26 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** How does one decides one s drunk? Is it an objective thign?

**[00:26 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Or is it up to other people?

**[00:27 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Do yu think i’m drunk?

 

**[00:29 - To ‘Git’]** Yep. Has John made you drink?

 

**[00:29 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** no.

 

**[00:30 - To ‘Git’]** Sherlock.

 

**[00:31 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Rum.

**[00:31 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** nDS TEQUILA!

**[00:32 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** aorry , caps lock.

 

**[00:34 - To ‘Git’]** No worries.

 

**[00:35 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Are you haveong a noce evening?

 

**[00:37 - To ‘Git’]** Yes, Mum got out her special raspberry schnapps.

 

**[00:38 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Oh.

**[00:38 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Wish youe wer here .

 

**[00:39 - To ‘Git’]** Why?

 

**[00:39 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Mossing ouo.

**[00:41 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** yousm  face, also.

 

**[00:42 - To ‘Git’]** What’s with my face?

 

**[00:43 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Bice.

**[00:44 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Nice. Sorry.

 

**[00:45 - To ‘Git’]** My face’s nice?

 

**[00:46 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** YEs.

 

**[00:48 - To ‘Git’]** You’re not making sense.

 

**[00:49 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** i am. your face’s ncie, i like loking at it.

**[00:49 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** apretty .

 

**[00:50 - To ‘Git’]** It’s pretty?

 

**[00:51 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** yeS.

 

**[00:51 - To ‘Git’]** Go on.

 

**[00:52 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Wan t to fel tyour hair.

 

**[00:53 - To ‘Git’]** Thought you didn’t like it short.

 

**[00:53 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Change d my mings.

 

**[00:54 - To ‘Git’]** Did you?

 

**[00:55 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** hm, fells sogt.

**[00:55 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** sofr!

**[00:56 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** soft

**[00:57 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** damint

 

**[00:58 - To ‘Git’]** You’re sweet.

 

**[01:01 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** am not. you atre.

**[01:01 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** 2You’re lovely

 

**[01:03 - To ‘Git’]** Blimey. John’s really been heavy handed.

 

**[01:04 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** Why?!V

 

**[01:05 - To ‘Git’]** You’ve never called me lovely.

 

**[01:07 - To ‘Saint Jude’]**  yiu are hought.

**[01:07 - To ‘Saint Jude’]**  lvely lovely man.

**[01:08 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** !and handsome

 

**[01:10 - To ‘Git’]** Shut it.

 

**[01:11 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** you shut ot. strue . ic’ve seem ohw everyojne lookk sat you.

 

**[01:12 - To ‘Git’]** Are you jealous?

 

**[01:15 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** yeS.

**[01:15 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** wanna to be the only one looking t you

 

**[01:17 - To ‘Git’]** Tell me more.

 

**[01:18 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** anwd kiss youy yoo.

 

**[01:20 - To ‘Git’]** Is that a promise?

 

**[01:21 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** eyah.

**[01:23 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** a lto of kisses.

**[01:24 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** everywaere.

 

**[01:25 - To ‘Git’]** Go to sleep, you big idiot.

 

**[01:26 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** ka y.

**[01:26 - To ‘Saint Jude’]** draaam o f yoiu.

 

\--o--

 

“Lestrade, I hope you can forgive my truly unacceptable behaviour from last night.”

Greg, not even surprised by the sudden appearance, closed his book and put it aside, along with his glasses. He had half-expected Sherlock’s visit, but could have done with the lock-picking demonstration.

“Thought I’d given you a key.”

 

Sherlock didn’t answer. Instead, he kept on staring straight ahead, avoiding Greg’s eyes as much as he could. Greg could only imagine what was going in that big head, but he guessed it wasn’t particularly joyful. Sherlock had enough trouble as it was with expressing emotions, but the previous night might have made things worse.

“You’re dripping on my carpet. Get your coat and shoes off, at least. Then we can talk.”

 

This seemed to snap Sherlock out of his trance. He straightened up, gave Greg a fleeting glance and turn around on his heels.

“I’m not staying. But I hope you can forgive me. I’d understand if you didn’t.”

 

He already had his hand on the doorknob when Greg called after him:

“And here I thought you were a man of your word.”

“Excuse me?”

 

Greg got up and moved over to the door, a hand coming to ruffle his hair. He pointed at his phone. 

“You promised me a kiss.”

 

At this, Sherlock blushed and ducked his head, looking supremely embarrassed.

“Lestrade, if we could please forg-”

“No.” Greg moved, sandwiching himself between Sherlock and the door. “No forgetting. Was promised a kiss, I’m waiting for it. Otherwise you’re not getting out of here.”

 “Sequestration? Really?”

 

Greg didn’t answer, but kept looking at Sherlock expectantly. They both knew Sherlock could easily push him out of the way, if he really wanted to go out.

But he hadn’t made a move yet, and Greg had an inkling of where this was going. And if Sherlock needed time to gather his courage to get there, Greg was more than happy to give him.

 

And when the kiss did indeed come, it was quick and hesitant and not at all a perfect first kiss, but it left a stupid grin on Greg’s lips and bashful smile on Sherlock’s face in its wake, and that couldn’t be a bad thing at all.

 

The second one was even better.

 


End file.
